Remembering Jada
by Wu-chan
Summary: A girl comes to SeaQuest with a secret
1. Jada Suco

ok I don't own them if they are in the show.   
  
this is my first so please tell me what you think.  
******************  
  
  
"and that's all we have. She'll be there when you leave. Any questions?" The SaeQuest senior crew was in the ward room, they had just been briefed on an amazing soon to be new crew member. But the thing was the UEO had nothing on her except what had happened in the last couple of months. It was Commander Ford that asked the question on every ones mind. "Um Sir Why is it that we have so little on her, Sir?" The Secretary General McGrath looked alittle unhappy by the question but answered. "Well, she has no file at lest not one anyone can find. She doesn't talk about her past much and no one asked. She's not a spy either we have a Telepath check her and every one else when they singed up. Just to make sure that their sane and every thing. But he could tell if she was a spy. But the fact that we knew so little about her is an even better reason to put her on SaeQuest. She has been known to use telekinetic, but she doesn't seem to read minds. Any thing else, no, all right. I'm out." After the Secretary hung up the crew sat there until Captain Hudson handed a folder to Lucas Wolenczak and said "I what every thing there is on her before we dock." And then he left. After that they all began to leave. Lucas left wondering why the name Suco, Jada sounded so familiar.   
  
~~~~~  
  
She walked down a hall with a slightly smug smile on her face. Her long brownish, blondish, reddish, waist length hair still in it's tight braid swaying from side to side. Her contacts covered eyes barley concealing her joy. She had done it, she was going to SeaQuest. She had made it though training in record time or so they said. And because of that and the fact that she was possibly the best that ever walked into the UEO. She was even some special treatment (1) her hair length, but it always stayed out off her face so they really couldn't complain. (2) her uniform which was right now a tight white tank that showed off her nice stomach a pair of cut off uniform shorts and some black tights. But she did where the UEO insignia. (3) Her two cats, the female was white and named Aya and the male was black, named Jacose or Jay. After she was in and they had seen how valuable she was she had asked if they could come. She just didn't mention that they were 120 pd. each or that they could fight and kill just as well as her. But they soon proved that they where just a valuable as her. And (4) well 4 they wanted to change but couldn't, it was her attitude and it was bad, sometimes. But she had been allowed to 'pick' where she would go and she had 'picked' SeaQuest. She was now on her way to pack her few thing to go. She was so excited that she didn't realize when her control started slipping. But Jacose and Aya did. They each bite a hand as a warning, which caused her to look down. She Gasped softly and puled her gift to her making herself invisible. Then all three went to their quarters. She had come to far and wor... well she'd come to far to be stopped by the simple fact that she wasn't human well not entirely anyway. She shut and locked the door to her room not wanting anyone to come in and see her like this. Humans were weird when it came to things they didn't know or understand. And she was pretty sure a 17 year old girl with natural silver hair or eyes that changed with her mood would be a problem. She sat down on her bed and slowly began to weave the illusion back into place. It wasn't hard she usually wore tinted glasses, or the black contacts her wore now, for her eyes and the illusion was one she had used for years. It in truth wasn't just her excitement that had caused the image to fade. Ever couple of weeks she needed to redo it and she hadn't in almost a month so .....   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Lucas Wolenczak walked down the hall, he'd just spent the last 12 hours looking for someone who didn't exist. Yet she was coming on board at the end of shore leave. It bothered him, but it also bothered him that the name sound so familiar, so personal, almost intimate. But it couldn't because Jada Suco didn't exist. He was going to see Hudson, but he had little to show. He knocked on the door to the Captains quarters. "Come in." The voice on the other side was strong and cold. Lucas opened the door to see the captain sitting in a chair with a book opened in his hands. Hudson was looking at him so Lucas decided to just jump in. "Um. I couldn't find much, and what I did find isn't going to help. First off, the only Jada Suco ever recorded is in a legend. Jada is the nickname for Jatara and her and her guardians are supposed to change the world and everything. But the weird thing is that no one knows where or when this legend began. Other then that there isn't anything, anywhere at anytime. I even ran her picture throw the system, encase she changed her name for some reason. I went to places I didn't even know existed, trying to find her but nothing come up any where." Lucas look at Hudson steadily not knowing what to say next. "All right Ensign, thank you, that well be all. Get so rest we'll be docking in a few hours" "Yes Sir." With that Lucas left.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
She had been given a few days off while SeaQuest had shore leave and the had spent it at clubs and parties. Meaning she had at lest for a few days gone back to her old life. But those few days were over and now she was going to SeaQuest, actually her subfighter had just docked and she was trying to summon the courage to be on SeaQuest again, to face the people that had in truth been the only 'family' her ever had for 5 years of her life and to see the person that had inner twined there soul together even if he didn't remember. Jacose and Aya had already gone up so she garbed her bag and guitar case and followed them. As soon as she saw the other side if the bay doors the memories came back at full force. It almost made her stagger but her training kept her from openly showing that kind of weakness. She had only a few times been thankful for the brutal training she had been put though on her home planet, this was one of those time. Her mission was to kept them safe and that met she couldn't be weak. She had dressed nicely in an almost regular uniform, a pair of hip hugging navy blue flares, a navy blue sports bra and a UEO vest, with sunglasses, the white stone around her neck seemed to glow. But it was close to it's true owner and it might know it, sense the real power had never truly been found. She wondered if hers glowed like this now. In truth she had expected someone to be there when she came on but she not expected it to been Captain Hudson. She walked over to him and gave a quick solute, which him answered. She wore sunglasses for several reasons (1) her eyes weren't normal and contacts sometimes bothered her. (2) She had been told that her eyes looked straight to her soul. (3) Her father was a creature of the night and light bothered her eyes. (4) it gave her an air of mystery and attitude that she truly needed, she was 5'2 and looked like a 13 year old so she took every thing she could. And (5) it gave her an edge over everyone else since she could give everyone a twice over and they couldn't without being rude. "Miss Suco?" Hudson's voice was full of authority which, for her, was a good thing. "Yes, Sir."   
  
Hudson had never seen a girl like her, she was short and she had an elfish quality to her that spoke of great mystery. Her glasses throw him off, he had never seen anyone ware sunglasses on a sub before. He had been told not to say to much about her dress code, but in truth he didn't think he could. For some reason the thought of her in a uniform was unthinkable and he wasn't sure why. Her voice was silky and seductive, but could and probably change on a dime, she also had a slight accent that he couldn't place. All well it didn't matter. "Mr. Piccolo would you show Miss Suco to her quarters. Please." Jada Looked to see the man in question. He wore a regular uniform, with his hair cut short but she would have know him anywhere. Hell she had thrown him across SQ often enough for some stupid comment he'd made. As he came over he looked her over, and she decided that he like what he saw because he started to smile. Jay and Aya who out of habit stayed behind her stepped forward in greeting and the poor seaman went white. Jada couldn't hide the smile that spread across she face. "It's OK they wont hurt you, unless you give them a reason to that is." Then to the cats she spoke a few words in a language the 2 men didn't know. "Is there any thing else Captain Hudson or can he show me my room now?" "Yes, your shift starts at 1400 hours. Your dismissed." Both gave a solute and walked off.  
  
Tony walked a little faster then normal but it wasn't much. He just really wanted to talk to someone, he had just had the most interesting 4 mins of the year, of that he was sure. He had shown Jada to her room and he had been surprised that she seemed to know where she was going. She had said little, but had answered his question about her glasses. He couldn't imagine what it most be like not being able to look at the sun or anything bright. And she couldn't ever handle the dimness of SeaQuest. She reminded him of Lucas when the y first met. Lucas had held back not letting anyone see the real him and because of that Tony had become very good at reading people. But it had been harder to read Jada though. It could just be that he was out of practice. Lucas had gotten his own room and so had he. But Jada was different he wasn't sure how but she was. She had been rude yet polite, kind but mean and when he left she looked like she would say something but didn't. And why did he keep thinking he knew her.   
  
  
It started out like all the other dreams a cloud of fog, then a figure in the mist beckoning to him. Then just when he could make out the face the picture changed and he was some where else. This time he was in the woods and she was there. He didn't know how she was, he never saw her in his dreams. But she was always there even if her body wasn't, he always felt her near. He listened as she spoke in a language he swore he didn't know, but somehow understood perfectly. After she was done talking he reached inside himself and found the place called his Center. There was the source of his power. When he was sure he had it formed the way he wanted it to he reached out and felt his hand go through something. When he opened his eyes he was up to his elbow in tree. He pulled it out and the stepped through the tree, it was a weird sensation going though a tree. But when he came to the other side he was wrapped into a hug and a soul sweeting kiss, given by a person he didn't know but loved anyway.~ Lucas sat up with a start, he didn't even remember falling asleep. 


	2. 

OK here's Chapter 2 Memories. Emily helped me with this one so it should be better.  
----------------------------------  
  
"So Tony, you've seen the new girl right?"   
Tony looked up to see Lucas, Tim, and Lonni sitting down next to him. Lonni had asked the question… although Tim and Lucas both looked interested as well.  
"Yeah, I met her, talked to her too. She's really different, not like you'd expect. She looks like a sweet kid, not the girl we've been hearing about. And she's got these two cats, but they're not you're normal cats. I mean, these are big, real big. I think Hudson's gonna be interested… At least, until they figure out their places."   
O'Neil looked at him with slight annoyance showing in his expression. "Tony, she's a lieutenant, Hudson's the captain. they know their places." Tony just shook his head and said. " I don't think so. She shocked the Captain when she showed up and he never really got over it… but when he does, I'm going to be glad he's not mad at me. I think she's back-mailing people to get what she wants. I mean, there's no way the UEO would change that many rules for one person any other way than that... right?" Tony looked at the others at the table until Lonni spoke.  
"Well, he did let Lucas keep his hair long, maybe that might have had something to do with it. But you're right; cats don't belong in the UEO." Tony looked at Lucas, who was staring off into to space his hand around a fork.   
" Hey Lucas, what do you think?" When he didn't get an answer Tony tried again "Hey Luke, what's up." When he still didn't get an answer Tony reached out and touched him .....  
**********  
For a minute he was lost, he had been in a sit eating with his friends in the mess hall on the SeaQuest. Now he was in a large, noisy room full of people.   
She was sitting next to him; he could feel her there.   
There were 10 people including them and he knew them all, or at lest he thought so. One of them, Tag, said something about someone and he found himself laughing. When the laughing died down someone asked, " So Lucas, how's your arm?" The question was asked by the girl on his left. Only then did he notice his arm was in a cast. As soon as he began to wonder what had happened he knew the answer, he'd broken it in a game of 'magne' or in English, mud games. "It's taking a while to heal, but it's okay." The girl, Merino, looked like she was going to say something, but she was interrupted by someone calling Lucas's name. The talk at the table stopped and they all looked at him.   
He turned to look at 'her' as she said. "Lucas, you need to go back." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, he blinked, and…   
He was back on the SeaQuest.  
  
  
**********  
  
Lucas jumped out of his skin when Tony touched him.  
"Yo, Luke, you okay man?"   
"Um, Yeah I'm fine. Just haven't gotten much sleep, that's all."   
Lonni looked at Lucas with a little worry. She noticed that he was changing, it was nothing big, but it was there. His hair was getting longer, his body was becoming more muscular, and there was something else… but she wasn't sure what.   
O'Neil looked at his watch and sighed. "Well, I gotta go to the bridge. Bye." All three waved bye, as he left.  
  
  
Jada dropped her bag on the bed with a sigh of her own. This was going to be harder than she had thought. She had wanted to talk to Tony, hell! She wanted to go find Lonni and have a 'girl talk' over a large bowl of ice cream. Or get into a verbal spar with Lucas. But she would settle for someone saying, 'Hi Jada, it's been a long time, how you been?'   
The two cats were watching her intently from the spot on the bed. She was about to say something when she was felt a strange tugging. Then she was sitting at a table with her friends laughing and joking. It ended as soon as it started. 'What the hell?' she thought, startled. Her 'Gift', or curse, depending on how you looked at it, was stronger then most of her people. People… The ZenTecks, that's what they called themselves anyway, and they all had Gifts, telepathy, shapeshifting, walking though walls, mage dancing, you name it and a ZenTeck could probably do it. They named themselves after that which created them. 'Teck' for the man that had wanted to make them perfect soldiers and 'Zenarons', the alien race that had taught them to use what they had been given and had shown them life. They had, at one time, been human. Kids on the street mostly, nowhere to go and no one to miss them. They were all young, with no ZenTeck over the age of twelve. There had been 5 groups, 10 in each group. Only a few had died and they had quickly been replaced. Jada was a third generation ZenTeck. The first generation had been injected with deadly chemicals that were supposed to enhance their strength, stamina, pain tolerance; brain capacity… the list goes on and on. In short, they were human born GELF's. But when they had hit their teens, they'd begun to change. It was little things at first, seeing things before they happened, reading people's minds, picking up things without tounching them.   
Then a boy named Brain got shot in the stomach by accident, but he had been healed almost instantly when a different ZenTeck tried to stop the boold. After that they began doing things that no human should be able to do. When some of them found out that Dr. Teck was going to sell them to the highest bidder, they killed Dr. Teck.And once they found that they could no longer fit in with mankind, they left earth. Destroying everything that had helped to make them, first. In space they meat the Zenarons and they had thought them to use their new abilities.   
Jada's thoughts were interrupted by a small beeping sound. She looked around not knowing where it had come from and then remembered her Cellular Vid, (Cell phone) in her bag, which was quietly turned over, all of its contents spilled on the bed, forcing Jay and Aya move. Finding her cell, she turned it on, showing a picture of a male version of herself.   
"Hi Cray, what's up?"   
"What's up that is the question isn't it dear sister." Cray's tone was coldly controlled.  
At Jada's confused look, he went on in the same deadly voice he used when he was trying hard not to yell. "Do you remember that… little talk we had about you doing this mission? You know, the one that I said you might have to change a little? Maybe cut your hair, stop talking back, wear a uniform? Any of this ringing any bells, maybe?"   
At Jada's reluctant nod, he smiled slightly. "Good, now do you remember that part that I said it was important that you make as few waves as possible when you join the UEO?"   
Again Jada nodded.   
Cray had changed his voice to a mockingly praising one. "Very good Jada! That just leaves me with a few questions to ask, but first let me say I understand why you brought Jacose and Aya with you. If the crew starts remembering, they can help take care of things. But," Jada flinched at the way he said 'but' knowing that she was in trouble, "I can't for the life of me figure out the use in not wearing the normal uniform. Other then you just don't feel like it." His voice rose on the word 'feel'. "But to your credit I understand that you have a fear of being just like everyone else and you don't want to prove Sifon right. However if you can't do this, tell me now so I can get someone else in there as soon as possible, okay?"   
Jada reached out and touched the dimmer on the light switch, taking off her glasses. "It's harder than I thought it would be. But I'll survive and you can't send someone else, I need this. Pleeeeeeeease Cray, please." He didn't look very convinced, but nodded.   
"I hear one more report about you and I'll pull you back here so fast there'll be skid marks. Got it?" When she nodded he smiled "Good, see ya later Su." She smiled back and said goodbye. After Cray hung up, she watched the blank screen. Then she turned pick up glasses and went out the door. She had something to do.   
Talk to Hudson. 


End file.
